


Trying Something New

by Blacklacelilacs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fake slut shaming, Flirting, Hanamura (Overwatch), Hook-Up, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual exploration, sexual awakening i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklacelilacs/pseuds/Blacklacelilacs
Summary: It was only natural that he would eventually get curious about this.But he hadn't expected it to feel this good.-Zenyatta falls easily for the green-haired younger Shimada. But he didn't expect fall into Genji's bed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a thing I thought up while struggling with writer's block on my main WiP. The second chapter will come out eventually, but I'm unsure exactly when.

Zenyatta loved and respected the family he found with the Shambali monks, thankful every day for the kindness that had saved him as a child. Mondatta had found him as an abandoned baby, raised him as his own brother, though Zenyatta was human and Mondatta was very clearly an Omnic. All the other monks were Omnics.

Being the only human in a monastery _was_ frustrating at times, though. Mondatta had taught him patience, kindness, self-control, humility… he had raised Zenyatta well, but no dogma or speeches would cure him of the needs humans naturally had.

When he hit puberty, began wondering about his body, Mondatta had warned him of the ills caused by lust and idleness. He had warned Zenyatta of the evils humans were capable of in that respect, and the stories had made him so sick. He had forgone questions for a long time after, something he suspected Mondatta regretted. But now Zenyatta was an adult, and Mondatta had explained love and lust in greater detail. Now, he understood that this was not something he had to avoid, if he wanted he could enjoy his body just as anyone else. But he had to be responsible, sensible. He had to take care of himself.

His understanding and curiosity finally lead him to this choice, mortified as he was to have made it. The box hidden under the flood of his room contained all he would need for the night. Thinking of it, just under the floorboards, it salacious contents waiting for him, made him burn in the cold mountain air as he did his chores. Saving the credits for the… items… had taken a while.

But finding the store had been the most humiliating part. The shipping costs to get something all the way out here was absurd at the moment, leaving him little choice but to go to the seedier part of the nearest city. With his jeiba and golden tattoos hidden below his hat and jacket, the sweet girl behind the counter did not seem to realize he was a monk. She had made it a bit better, not at all judgmental and very accepting of what he needed. He wasn’t sure he would have kept it together long enough to buy the toys if not for her kindness – another flush rose to Zenyatta’s cheeks. _Toys_. How did such an innocent word sound so filthy?

Finally, day turned to dusk, dinner came and went. Zenyatta found himself alone in his room, door locked, windows closed and covered, staring at the spot he had hidden the box. It was tempting to forego it all, but he had committed to this choice, and it was only him in this room. No one would see, no one would hear, no one would know, ever. He felt silly to be so nervous – what he had bought was _nowhere near_ as strange, extreme, or scary as some of the toys he saw. But he was twenty and had never kissed anyone, been touched by anyone – he had hardly touched _himself_ for all the lessons on self-control Mondatta had given – so the entire topic felt like foreign ground.

Taking a deep breath, Zenyatta fetched the box and let the floorboard back down gently. Flipping the lid, heat rose to his skin as he looked over the contents. A medium-sized bottle of lubricant – specially made for increasing sensitivity during… anal sex. A metal plug with a bright green, heart-shaped gem on the end – the only ones in stock – was with it. And then there was the dildo, normal in size and color and shape, maybe even smaller than normal, but the obscenity of it still made him blush.

 _Okay, stop being ridiculous_ , Zenyatta told himself, taking the three items to his bed. Setting the toys down, Zenyatta stripped off his clothing, looking down at himself. He had given very little thought to his body until now, whether he was sexy to others or not. He liked to think he looked okay – light muscle from training, a bit skinny maybe. His skin was an even tan, and he had only a couple of scars – freckles were more common. As far as he could tell, his ‘size’ wasn’t lacking in any way, though he really would not know. He did not dare look at porn on the computer Mondatta let him use in their shaded living space, the one used for his schooling. The idea of getting caught like that… Zenyatta shook his head. He needed to pay attention.

Laying down, everything already felt more heightened to Zenyatta, the anticipation raising goose-flesh as he ran a hand, gently, down his chest and belly. He repeated the motion, up and down, slowly bringing himself to relax. This was his secret, he was permitted this. And, if he was honest, it did feel nice. Zenyatta’s hand moved higher, to stroke his neck and collar bones. Then lower, to his hips and thighs, but not to the center, not yet.

Up his arms, cupping his face and then down again, palming his nipples – _oh_ , that felt lovely. The fleshy nubs rolled and pebbled under Zenyatta’s hands as he rubbed, sighing happily as he felt the soft, inverted flesh harden. Then, taking one between his fingertips, Zenyatta rolled the now-rosy nip more firmly, giving a pinch.

The gasp that left his lips left Zenyatta hurrying to quiet himself, and hurrying faster to repeat the action. Fingers found lips, then saliva joined his ministrations. Oh Iris, it felt so nice. Why hadn’t he tried this before, again? Zenyatta found himself opening his eyes, not sure when he had closed them, and looked to the lube bottle. It was supposed to increase sensitivity when used on his ass, so why not for this too?

He wasn’t expecting the lube to feel so cold when he squeezed it onto his fingers – or for the chill to feel so delicious against his heating skin. Zenyatta bit his lip, smiling as he let his mind focus solely on his fingertips teasing himself. He could feel heat and pressure between his legs but held back looking, enjoying the feeling as it was. Enjoy the feeling of hands on him for the first time, hands that were clever and calloused and big -

Zenyatta paused his movements, realizing he had begun to pant. He was surprised by the fantasy that his mind conquered – he had not planned to imagine another person with him. Closing his eyes once more, Zenyatta allowed the fantasy to continue, imagining his hands belonged to another.

As his fingers began their teasing again, he imagined the fantasy hands connected to strong arms, broad shoulders, a solid chest. Zenyatta blushed, feeling the arousal in his stomach rise as he envisioned a cheeky grin leering over him, a playful voice whispering to him.

_You like this, don’t you? Like it when I play with your chest, make you squirm under me?_

Zenyatta bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. When did his mind decide on dirty talk? When had he even learned such things? It didn’t matter, it was wonderful, regardless. Taking a breath, Zenyatta finally slid one hand down his body, summoning that voice again.

 _You’re so cute like this, so needy…_ Zenyatta could not help but hiss between his teeth, looking down at himself as he took his erection in hand. Hard and slightly bigger than before, the tip reddened and beginning to bead a drop of pre-cum, he blushed deeper at the sight of himself. In his mind, the voice used it against him. _What’s wrong, sweetness, feeling shy?_

In place of an answer, Zenyatta allowed his hand to begin stroking himself, tipping his head back with a soft groan. His second hand joined the first, cupping his balls and massaging the tender skin behind them. His fantasy lover teased him so meanly, squeezing him tight, it was a sinful heaven to Zenyatta. He writhed under the touch, filthy words crooned to him by the fantasy he had created for himself, back arching in his bliss.

Zenyatta forced himself to pull his hands away as his pleasure grew greater and greater – he didn’t want to end this yet. Instead, he fumbled for the bottle again, and the plug. Lubing up his fingers, Zenyatta wasn’t sure how comfortable this would be. The girl at the shop had warned him to go slowly when preparing for such things, and so he would.

Slick fingers found his hole once more, the excess smeared onto his throbbing cock with his other hand. Zenyatta shuddered, moaning at the feeling of almost no friction on his heated length – he was pretty sure he almost came at that. The voice in his mind chuckled at his writhing.

 _Relax, cutie, I’ll make you feel even better…_ Zenyatta inhaled slowly, smearing the lube around, before exhaling and easing the tip of his finger inside himself. It was… not exactly bad. Very strange, though. Zenyatta pressed just a bit farther inside, then drew back. Then in again. He was sure that, if he could see his own face, it would have been quite the alarming shade of scarlet. Zenyatta was quick to begin stroking himself again as he felt his embarrassment soften him.

By the time he had fully seated the digit into himself, the lube had done it’s promised job. His flesh tingled deliciously as he slowly fucked himself. More lube coated his hand just before a second finger eased in. Zenyatta winced slightly at the burn, taking his time.

 _Poor, sweet thing…_ his imaginary lover crooned to him. _I know it hurts, but you can take it…_ Zenyatta tried not to whimper, feeling the burn give to pleasure, allowing each stroke of his fingers to rub somewhere different. He had heard there was some kind of special place inside one's body that, if hit just right, would feel -

_Oh, Iris!_

Zenyatta felt his flesh erupt in pinpricks, delight shooting through his belly. Blinking spots from his eyes, he began rubbing at the spot, prodding his prostate with each thrust of his fingers. His eyes rolled back a little as he lost himself in the movement, stroking himself in time with the thrusts. So good, so, so _good…_

He was shaking when he finally came to his senses enough to lube the plug. He almost couldn’t summon enough strength to hold onto it. He tried not to squirm away when the tip met his hole, his imaginary lover grinning at him as the plug pressed inside. It was more than his fingers had offered, and less forgiving, but the stretch no longer hurt. He just wanted _more_.

The plug suddenly popped into him, gem snug against his cheeks. Zenyatta smiled softly, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling, a pleasant, slightly cool fullness that neither dampened his arousal nor increased it. He wondered how long he could wear it if he could walk around the monastery with it in him, a naughty little secret below his robes.

 _You’re such a horny little slut,_ the voice in his mind chuckled. Zenyatta no longer had the frame of mind for embarrassment, hands now free to turn, once more, to his chest. His cock twitched as he teased himself, as his imaginary lover teased him, lost in pleasure. He could feel himself smiling, mindless delight painted across his face. Saliva ran down his cheeks as he twisted, torn between bucking up into friction that didn’t exist, or grinding down, pressing the plug deeper into himself.

Deeper… Where that blessed little spot was. Zenyatta grabbed for the lube bottle a final time. The plug was wonderful, but it was not _enough_.

 _Eager,_ his fantasy teased, but his only nodded to himself. He _was_ eager. Carefully removing the plug, Zenyatta gasped a how cold and empty he felt without it. It only spurred his effort to lube the toy as fast as he could, mewling faintly when the blunt head pressed against him.

The dildo was thicker than the plug was – he’d have to go to three fingers if he wanted to use it alone – but he was prepared enough now to take its width. Zenyatta bit his lip to quiet his moans, stretched wide and held there.

 _You’re doing so well, god you feel good… taking me so beautifully…_ Zenyatta’s dream lover whispered to him. It made him long to hear a real voice, to feel the warmth of another body, another soul, wrapped up in mutual bliss.

Zenyatta groaned into his pillow, head turned to the side as the toy finally filled him as much as it would go. By the Iris, it was _so much_. Almost too much. Zenyatta felt like he could barely breathe, slowly adjusting to the object within him. His cock throbbed, weeping, wanting him to stop complaining and get back to the good part, but he could not risk the inability to walk. Squirming made him shudder as the ridged toy rubbed against him.

Once the burn faded, Zenyatta slowly drew the toy back – _oh Iris, that felt good_ – before pressing it back in, looking again for that spot within him. The first thrust didn’t quite find it, nor did the second. A third, then -

“ _Ahh_!” Zenyatta’s hand flew up to cover his mouth, too alarmed to enjoy the first shock wave of pleasure – that was loud, that was _really_ loud _…_

When Mondatta did not knock on the door for several minutes, Zenyatta allowed himself to relax. He must not have heard after all, somehow. He would have to stay quiet, to make sure. Zenyatta picked up the nearest fabric – his shirt, he barely registered – and bit down on it to silence himself. Repeating the thrust, Zenyatta’s entire body shuddered, eyes rolling back. He felt numb, electrified, alive and senseless all at once. Would it feel like this every time? Oh, he hoped so, he truly hoped so.

Whimpering around the fabric, Zenyatta began a steady pace, pressing inwards each time the hand on his cock slid down. He could barely focus, barely keep his fantasy, imagining his dream lover taking such good care of him. It was so much, so much… he couldn’t keep up his movements long, desperately switching to rolling his hips down on to the toy, up into his hand, and back again. He could not imagine what he must look like, debauched like this, trying hard not to alert the monks to his lust. He could feel pressure in his belly, a snake coiling to strike, every touch bringing him closer, closer, _closer…_

Almost screaming into the make-shift gag as the toy hit his prostate, Zenyatta’s back arched off the bed, writhing in his first orgasm. Stars danced in his eyes, followed quickly by black spots as he fell back to his bed. Zenyatta’s lungs ached as he gasped for air, trembling. It was everything he could do not to pass out from exhaustion. He was so tired…

Finally, Zenyatta regained his wits to look down at himself. He blushed a bit at the mess now cooling on his abdomen, cock going soft and sensitive from stimulation. He hissed as he eased the toy out – Zenyatta would have to heal himself to avoid walking strangely – and wobbled into an upright position.

Cleaning everything was easy enough with the tiny bathroom connected to his own room. By the time Zenyatta had clean clothes on and was hiding the box of toys again, he was sure his eyes had turned to lead. He caught a glimpse of the clock in the den – almost midnight, he was going to get in trouble for sleeping in, he could already tell.

Lights out and crawling into his bed, Zenyatta found himself going to bed with a smile. The other monks could miss out if they wanted, but he was going to enjoy exploring this new aspect of himself. He would not allow it to become his sole focus, but he _was_ going to enjoy it. Very much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray I finished a WIP! I did not expect this chapter to turn out so long...

Hanamura was beautiful, and Zenyatta was so glad they had come here. He had been excited when Mondatta told him they would be traveling, spreading their message of peace, and a chance for him to see more of the world. Hanamura had been their first stop, and they had the exceptional good fortune to be hosted by a high-class family. Their host, Sojiro Shimada, _disgusted_ him – an inky aura surrounded the man, and he could hardly stand the way he treated his sons. The eldest, Hanzo, was practically brainwashed into their criminality – a trait and occupation Zenyatta had spotted immediately, but had been told by Mondatta to remain silent over. So he had to be silent as he watched them, polite if he spoke at all. Fortunately, he did not speak to Hanzo or Sojiro much. Instead, most of Zenyatta’s time was spent with Soljiro’s younger, kinder, unfairly-attractive son, Genji Shimada.

                The name alone brought a smile to Zenyatta’s face – _Genji, Genji, Genji_. He could have repeated it forever, a holy mantra just for him, for Genji had become so precious to him, quickly bouncing from host to friend to infatuation. Funny as he was adventurous, with a crop of spring-green hair and an impish grin that sent delight rocketing through his body, Genji was a living temptation. And how tempted Zenyatta was, tempted to run his hands up hard abs and across broad shoulders and pull Genji to him, kissing him until Zenyatta could not tell up from down. How deliciously _tempting_...

                “Hey, Zenyatta!” Zenyatta jumped, drawn from his fantasy and looking upwards at the voice that called to him. He had been sitting under a _sakura_ tree on a far end of the Shimada estate, training complete and lunch over, the later of which Zenyatta had noted Genji’s absence at. And now, perched on a branch above him, was the soul he fantasized over.

                “Greetings, Genji,” Zenyatta said with a smile. The next moment, Genji was seated next to him in the grass, long legs sprawled outwards with his weight held on his arms. The sunlight brought a faint pink tinge to Genji’s cheeks, making him look particularly mischievous.

                “What were you daydreaming about? Your face is pretty red,” Genji said, grinning at him. Zenyatta felt the heat in his face rise even higher.

                “Perhaps I was thinking of something you don’t _want_ to know about,” Zenyatta said, a false tone of mystery to his voice. Genji only laughed.

                “I find it hard to believe _your_ mind would be wicked or depraved enough to drive someone like _me_ off,” Genji said. Zenyatta closed his eyes with a faint smile.

                “Hmm, so do I.” Genji laughed again, giving him a light shove with his shoulder. A full grin split Zenyatta’s face as he quieted his laughter. A vague look of thoughtfulness crossed Genji’s face.

                “I have to admit, I don’t think I’ve ever met a monk like you, Zen.”

                “And what am I like?” Zenyatta asked.

                “You’re funny, charming, sweet, clever -” Genji laughed when Zenyatta tried to quiet him, catching the monks wrists when he swatted at him. Not that Zenyatta was actually trying to hurt him in his embarrassment  – oh no, Genji had been knocked on his ass by Zenyatta in their sparring matches this morning, they both knew Zenyatta’s real strength. The look of wide-eyed shock on Genji’s face when Zenyatta pinned him had been so cute.

                “Most of the other monks are those things, too, Genji,” Zenyatta said, face reddened once more. He tried to banish the thought of Genji under him like that. Their banter had brought them rather close, Genji’s face only a fraction of a meter away.

                “Yeah, but... it’s different with you,” Genji said, eyes softening. Zenyatta’s blush only rose further, ideas swimming in his head despite himself. He had hoped, and dreamed, and silently begged for this sort of situation since they had become friends, though he had not expected it to happen this way specifically, or so soon. He _wanted_ Genji – and if he did this just right, maybe he would have the young ninja’s affection, if for a moment. The trouble was, he wasn’t sure if he even knew what he was doing.

                “Different…?”

                “Yeah…” Genji said, quieter as if a bit distracted. Zenyatta watched Genji’s eyes flick downwards, staring at his lips a moment. “It’s better.” Delight shot up Zenyatta’s spine, allowing himself to look down at Genji’s lips as well. It would be so easy to kiss him right now. _Was he closer…?_

                Yes, Zenyatta noticed that time – Genji had leaned closer to him. Zenyatta copied the movement, tilting his head just slightly as Genji released his wrists to drag his hands down Zenyatta’s upper arms. Offering a chance, inviting Genji to continue.

                Genji seemed to take the incentive, leaning closer still, eyes slowly slipping closed. Zenyatta copied this movement as well – he had very little idea how to kiss, but he was _perfectly_ happy to learn.

                Yet, Genji pulled away before their lips connected. Zenyatta blinked owlishly, surprised and confused.

                “I... I’m sorry, I -” Genji stammered, looking away, face clouding with hesitation and discontent. Zenyatta felt his delight run cold.

                “What’s wrong?”

                “It’s just – aren’t I going to get you in trouble?” More confusion stirred in Zenyatta’s mind, head cocked to one side as his brows furrowed.

                “By kissing me? No, I would not be in trouble. The Shambali do not have any rules against kissing. Or relationships in general.” It was Genji’s turn to lose his words to shock. A small smile began to replace the slack-jaw as Zenyatta’s words sunk in, leaning closer once more.

                “No? So… you wouldn’t mind if I…?”

                “Not at all,” Zenyatta said, smiling once more. Genji’s hesitation flew away instantly, warm hands finding his waist as equally warm lips met his own, so gentle and soft Zenyatta could not help but melt.

Zenyatta trusted Genji’s experience to set the pace for the moment, allowing his hands to trail up Genji’s chest until he could loop his arms around his shoulders. Genji’s lips sliding against his own felt so much better than any fantasy he had indulged within his room during the night – and there had been many. Heat and pressure stirred in his belly at the memories, heightened by the feel of Genji nibbling his bottom lip, bringing a touch of alarm to his mind as his body began to react. Oh no, what if Genji _noticed_? What would he say?

                Genji slowly broke away, and Zenyatta found himself thrilled that Genji was just as breathless and flushed as himself. There was so much he wanted to say, but… it seemed he didn’t need to. Not when Genji was pressing close for another kiss, strong arms wrapping around him, one hand cradling the back of his shaven head.

                Soft and sweet gave way to passionate and eager, and by the Iris, Zenyatta’s head was spinning for it. But he made no move to stop Genji, not even when he pressed Zenyatta more firmly to the tree, moving to kneel in front of him. Not even when Genji broke their kiss to trail fire down Zenyatta’s jaw and neck, hands rubbing his sides slowly, as if Genji could not get enough of how his skin felt below his thin shirt. No, he only encouraged Genji further, moaning softly at the attention. Desire pulsed in his body, clouding his mind – it all felt _so_ _nice_. It wasn’t until Genji moved forward, and his knee brushed against Zenyatta’s growing erection that the ninja suddenly stopped. _Oh no, oh no…_

                “Zen?”

                “Yes…?” Zenyatta’s ragged breath sounded louder to him than it should have, struggling to look up at Genji, face burning. To his surprise, Genji’s hands began to slide down his sides, to his hips, and one further down to the top of his thigh.

                “… Is this okay? Or should I stop?” Genji looked down at him, more unsure than Zenyatta was used to seeing him. He knew Genji was terribly… popular. He knew Genji was a playboy, used to having whomever he desired. This was probably only a one-time thing, yet the simple hesitation made him wonder.

                “Please do not stop.” Immediately Genji’s lips were back on his own, firmer, more eager than ever. Zenyatta almost whimpered when he felt Genji’s tongue slide across his bottom lip. He never could deny Genji anything, greeting Genji’s questing tongue with shy presses of his own.

                Head swimming, teased by the gentle pressure of Genji’s tongue, Zenyatta allowed one hand to stroke through Genji’s hair. It was so _soft_ – Genji moaned into Zenyatta’s mouth as he gently ran his nails along Genji’s scalp, their blunt edges leaving goose-flesh on Genji’s skin. Oh Iris, what a beautiful sound… He wanted Genji to do it again, he wanted to make Genji feel good, so good, as good as he felt right now…

                Hands suddenly pulled Zenyatta from the tree, into Genji’s lap as he kissed Zenyatta deeper still. Zenyatta pressed as close as he could, enjoying the feeling of Genji’s muscles flexing against him as he did, only to blush as he felt something hard press into his belly that was _definitely_ _not_ a muscle. Zenyatta could not help his curiosity and rolled his hips upwards, shivering in delight at the friction and the way Genji moaned his name as they broke apart for air. Gasping, glassy-eyed, Zenyatta rolled his hips again, _burning…_

A twist, falling, and then Zenyatta was on his back, grass tickling his skin as Genji pinned him down with one hand cradling his head, lips and teeth and tongue dancing over his neck. Zenyatta eagerly tilted his head back, allowing Genji all the room needed to do as he pleased, clutching Genji’s shirt as he felt Genji’s nails stir the shaven hairs below them. His legs shook as Genji ground down into him, the hard line of his cock rubbing against his own, bigger than himself, bigger than the toy in his room…

                “Zenyatta? What’s wrong?” Genji asked, confused as Zenyatta began to push him away. Zenyatta struggled to catch his breath, looking up at his lover.

                “Let us go to your room.” Genji’s eyes widened a bit, only for him to smile and nod.

                “Good idea.” Zenyatta squeaked when Genji scooped him up into his arms, standing with his hands cupped under Zenyatta’s ass. Zenyatta had to hurry and cling to Genji’s shoulders, legs around his waist, pouting a bit as he chuckled and walked back towards the castle.

~

                Genji knew exactly how to get to his room without either of them being spotted by guards – or worse, Mondatta and Sojiro. Zenyatta barely registered the click of the door being locked before Genji was upon him again, pressing him against the wall as they kissed.

Zenyatta allowed his excitement to take hold, now that they were alone. Genji wore only a gray t-shirt and jeans – a minor set of barriers that Zenyatta was eager to get past. Genji hummed into the kiss as Zenyatta’s hands slipped under his shirt, slipping his tongue into Zenyatta’s mouth again. Zenyatta allowed Genji to coax his tongue into Genji’s own mouth in return – only to moan as Genji gave a teasing suck.

                This was going to be _fun_.

                Genji allowed Zenyatta’s hands to wander all they liked below his shirt, tracing the lines of his muscles, ghosting over the odd scar, before breaking the kiss and pulling away. Zenyatta was almost going to pout – until Genji yanked his shirt up over his own head and tossed it away.

_Oh, Iris, this is_ much _better…_

“Like what you see?” Genji asked, grinning and flexing his abs. Zenyatta blushed, realizing he was staring, before smiling and giving Genji a quick kiss to his jaw, hands running down his chest.

                “Very much. I’d like to see more.”

                “So would I,” Genji said, hands suddenly gripping the hem of his shirt. “May I?”

                “Yes,” Zenyatta said, allowing Genji to pull the garment off him. Large, warm hands found his sides, raising goose-flesh as Genji pulled him closer.

                “You’re so cute...” Iris help him, Genji was sweet. Zenyatta shivered as those blessed hands roamed his body, down his back and up to his chest. Genji only chuckled as his gasps and squirming. “Sensitive, hmm?”

                Zenyatta could only moan in answer as Genji teased and pinched his nipples – his hands were rougher than Zenyatta’s own, building his pleasure faster. He could barely find the breath to speak, caught up in lust and anticipation.

                “Genji, please… bed...”

                “As you wish,” Genji said, grinning at him lewdly. Once again Genji lifted him like he was nothing, backing up three steps before turning and laying him on the bed. It was softer than he expected – a padded mattress on the floor instead of a futon, he realized as Genji climbed onto him. Genji always did prefer a more western flare. Zenyatta expected a flurry of kisses and groping the moment his back touched the sheets below, yet as Genji looked down at Zenyatta, his gaze softened, considering.

                “Have you ever done this before, Zenyatta?” He asked, to Zenyatta’s surprise. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

                “Ah... No, I-I haven’t…” Zenyatta admitted, blushing and looking away for a moment. His heart hammered in his chest with such force that he would not be surprised if Genji could hear it. Genji’s right hand gently turned him back to face each other.

                “If you need me to stop...”

                “I shall tell you,” Zenyatta smiled, chest bursting with more than lust as Genji smiled back. This would only be a one-night-stand, odds were, but right now, Genji made him feel coy, special, as if he would be wanted again and again.

                Lips found his own once more, robbing him of breath as Genji’s hands found his hips, sliding slowly up his abs before reaching his chest. Zenyatta whined, parting with a gasp when Genji’s fingers found his nipples once more, teasing the shy nubs into peaking for him.

                “Cute...” Genji whispered as he watched Zenyatta turn into his shoulder, before ducking his head to capture one of the rosy nubs between his lips. Zenyatta bit his lip, trying to quiet his moan at such a _wonderful_ feeling. One hand laced into Genji’s hair, the other gripping Genji’s bicep, back arching into Genji’s licks.

                He couldn’t help his cry of pleasure when Genji bit him.

                “Like that, huh?” Zenyatta blushed at Genji’s lecherous grin, his flesh turning red where Genji’s teeth felt indents. To say he liked it was an understatement – Genji had no idea how many of Zenyatta’s fantasies he was bringing to life.

                “Yes… please, again?” Genji’s grin widened before he promptly latched onto Zenyatta’s other nipple. Whining and squirming, Zenyatta tried to press his hips upwards into Genji, stiff and aching for more than the brush of loose pants. Genji was not close enough for it, but he noticed the effort none the less. Merciful, Genji allowed his body to lie almost entirely on Zenyatta, supporting enough of his own weight not to crush Zenyatta’s smaller frame.

                “Damn, you’re eager,” Genji laughed, a bit breathless, as he felt the hard, hot line of Zenyatta’s cock grind against his abs. Sitting up, chuckling once more at Zenyatta’s embarrassingly needy whine, Genji gripped the waistband of Zenyatta’s pants but didn’t pull them down.

                “Please...” Zenyatta nearly begged, lifting his hips a little. Genji smiled and gave him a quick kiss, deft hands quickly ridding him of the last of his clothing. Genji’s look of surprised delight at his lack of underwear _burned_ him.

                Then, Genji’s eyes glanced lower, widened as his jaw went slack, Zenyatta realized his mistake.

                _Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no…_

The plug. Zenyatta had forgotten he was wearing it, used to the stretch after a few hours and distracted by Genji’s voice and smile and clever hands. The young monk folded his arms over his face, whining high in his throat, feeling his face turn blood-hot in mortification.

                “You… _holy shit_ , Zen...” Zenyatta peaked out from below his arms, blush never fading. Glassy-eyed and dumb-struck, Genji brushed his fingertips against the edge of the glittering green heart, making Zenyatta shiver. “ _When_ did you…? Have you worn this _all day_?”

                “Y-yes. At least, since after training was finished...” Zenyatta admitted, thinking he may faint from embarrassment. It had been an idea he had gotten after actually watching porn while Mondatta was out. He hadn’t seen the harm in trying it since no one would see. “Is that weird?”

                “Are you kidding? That’s _hot_ ,” Genji said, shock giving way to glee and mischief. “When did you buy this, anyway?”

                “A few months before coming to Hanamura.”

                “So you brought it with you.” Zenyatta blushed once more at Genji’s lewd grin. “And… just _how many times_ have you worn this around the castle?” Those clever fingers had begun stroking around the plug’s gem, brushing across his cheeks and up towards his weeping cock, but never giving him quite the friction he wanted and _needed_. Zenyatta struggled not to squirm, plotting revenge for Genji’s teases.

                “Aside from today?” Zenyatta asked, gripping Genji’s arms. “A few times…” Then, giving the ninja a coy smile as an idea formed. “I’m rather glad it’s green, thinking of you when I wear it is even easier.”

                The filthy line got Zenyatta the exact reaction he wanted – slack jaw, eyes so wide they could have fallen from Genji’s head. _Distracted_.

                Genji yelped in surprise, flipped onto his back by the quick, clever monk. Zenyatta smiled down at him, hands running up and down Genji’s chest and abs. Breathless shock greeted him, followed by an equally breathless laugh and grin.

                “You’re incredible,” Genji gasped, smoothing his hands along Zenyatta’s thighs.

                “Thank you,” Zenyatta said, smirking before letting his hands stop at Genji’s waistband. “May I…?”

                “Yeah,” Genji said, rubbing Zenyatta’s hips as he hurried to undo the far-too-tight jeans. It was not lost of Zenyatta that Genji was staring right at his cock, twitching where it stood. Somehow, embarrassment had not softened him – if anything, he felt _harder_. Harder still, when one of Genji’s hands reached back to tap the plug. “What were you imagining when you put this in?”

                “Hmm, it started much like this. You finding me somewhere, seducing me...”

                “Oh, _I_ seduced _you_?” Genji laughed, allowing Zenyatta to pull his pants off him. “And here I thought _you_ seduced _me_.” Zenyatta could not help his own laughter, hands resting on Genji’s hips, rubbing the skin through his boxers.

                “Have I?”

                “Yes, you have. The _only_ reason I haven’t been trying to get you in my bed any faster is that I thought you weren’t allowed.”

                “You are kind,” Zenyatta said, kissing Genji’s cheek sweetly. Then, softly into Genji’s ear, almost at a purr. “Although… you are not always so in my fantasies.” The dirty talk was not like him – he was not even sure how dirty his dirty talk actually was. But Zenyatta did not allow himself to stop and ponder it – acting this bold was an effort, he could not risk derailing it by thinking. He was too interested in seeing what would happen if he continued.

                “No…?” Genji replied, a grin in his voice as Zenyatta nibbled at his neck. Genji’s hands gripped Zenyatta hips, encouraging him to rut and grind against him. “And instead, what? Do you think of me pinning you down, tearing your clothes off and sucking hickies into your skin?”

                “That and more,” Zenyatta said, voice growing raspy. “I love the thought of you being rough with me, leaving bites and bruises, using me so mercilessly that I can hardly stand upright afterward.” Emboldened further, Zenyatta let one hand slip down to cup Genji’s hard-on.

                By the Iris, he was so _big_!

                “Oh gods, Zenyatta...” Genji moaned, bucking his hips up into Zenyatta’s hand. Zenyatta gripped the elastic band of his boxers – he didn’t need to ask this time, Genji was already angling his hips upwards. Once finally rid of the garment, Zenyatta could not help himself from eagerly taking Genji’s cock in hand, stroking downwards. Genji moaned even louder at the touch, hands reaching back to grope and squeeze Zenyatta’s ass, earning him a pleased moan in return.

                Within a couple of strokes, Genji’s cock began to bead up pre-cum at the tip, threatening to drip down the thick shaft with each eager buck of Genji’s hips. Watching the faintly translucent drop of fluid, Zenyatta felt another spike of inspiration.

                Genji looked down when Zenyatta’s weight disappeared from his lap, only to gasp a bit, eyes widening as Zenyatta re-positioned himself between Genji’s legs, face level with his erection.

                “Zenyatta?”

                “May I?” Zenyatta looked up at Genji, pausing. Goodness, Genji was red, yet his face was bathed in awe.

                “If you really want to...”

                “I do,” Zenyatta said with a smile. Watching Genji’s face, Zenyatta pressed the tip of his tongue to the length of Genji’s cock, dragging slowly upward to taste his pre. He was uncertain how to describe the taste – bitter, yes, but not all that unpleasant. What was absolutely _delicious,_ though, was the way Genji’s head fell back, lips open in an obscene moan. The sound alone made Zenyatta’s cock jump.

                Zenyatta pressed a kiss to Genji’s heated flesh, chuckling softly at the way Genji bit his lip, before taking the head of him between his lips. Zenyatta carefully held his teeth away from Genji’s skin, easing him further into Zenyatta’s blood-hot mouth, hands gently pinning Genji’s hips to the bed. Below him, Genji seemed to struggle to remain still, soft gasps and whines slipping past pretty reddened lips. His hips twitched and jumped slightly under Zenyatta’s hands, but never choked him, for which he was thankful. He still had too little experience in this – he couldn’t fit Genji all the way into his mouth. He wondered if Genji responded this was for all his lovers, or if he was doing something particularly well. Zenyatta pulled back carefully, watching Genji’s reaction, humming happily with every sign of his pleasure as he moved back down.

                “Oh, gods!” Genji cried out, nearly thrusting down Zenyatta’s throat. Zenyatta moved in time not to choke, but that didn’t stop Genji’s hurried apologies. Did it truly feel so good?

                “It’s alright,” Zenyatta said with a chuckle as he pulled off, gently stroking Genji with one hand. “You’re so big, I don’t know if I could ever fit all of you in my mouth.” Genji laughed breathlessly but gently stopped Zenyatta from continuing his teasing.

                “I’m not going to last long if you keep that up,” He said. Zenyatta smiled coyly, gratified to know how much he could rile Genji up.

                “What did you have in mind instead?” True to his status as a trained ninja, Genji had no trouble flipping them once more, settling Zenyatta on his back without even a single bounce.

                “Making those fantasies of your come true,” Genji said with a grin before kissing him. Zenyatta’s chuckled low in his throat, turning to moans as Genji kissed down his neck, across his shoulders and collar bone, and further down to his nipples. Zenyatta sighed happily as Genji took one of the nubs into his mouth, licking and sucking, leaving mean little bites. A pleasant distraction, that kept him from seeing Genji’s hand slip between them.

                “Ah! Genji!” The ninja only chuckled, grip tight around Zenyatta’s sensitive cock as he stroked, thumbing over the slit. His pace only sped up under Zenyatta’s writhing, but his grip kept the friction from bringing him to orgasm each time Zenyatta thought it may be building. Zenyatta tried to buck into Genji’s grip but was held fast where he lay.

                “Tell me more, Zen, tell me what you want me to do,” Genji whispered against his skin. “Anything you want.”

                “Anything?” Zenyatta repeated. He had wondered what oral felt like on the receiving end as he had blown Genji – would he return the favor?

                “Anything at all.”

                “I...” Oh, Iris, this was so embarrassing, but Genji was looking up like he expected Zenyatta to finish his statement. Blushing furiously, Zenyatta stammered out, “I want your mouth...” Smiling, Genji quickly slid down Zenyatta’s body to press a kiss to the tip Zenyatta’s cock. Watching Zenyatta’s face just as Zenyatta had watched him, with lips curling in a smug grin, Genji slid down the full length of Zenyatta’s cock in one smooth, slow motion. Zenyatta choked on his moans in his effort to silence them, trembling at the hot, wet sensation. It had been pleasant to do this to Genji, but he had not imagined it felt so good to experience this way.

                Genji chuckled softly around the whole of him as he throbbed, seemingly amused by his effort to stay quiet. Bobbing his head almost leisurely, Genji gently traced his fingertips around the edges of the plug within Zenyatta’s body. The sensation almost tickled, and Zenyatta found himself struggling not to squirm.

                Gentle pressure on the plug got his attention - Zenyatta allowed Genji to remove it, only to squeal in embarrassed shock as he felt Genji’s tongue leave his cock to tease around his hole instead.

                Zenyatta’s face burned as he trembled under Genji’s ministrations. He would never have thought to ask Genji to do this, but could not find the words to protest it as delight danced through his body. As Genji’s tongue pressed into him, slowly working him open even further, any desire to protest vanished as quickly as it came. Nepali tumbled from his lips rapidly, pleas and cries for more, prayers to the heavens, sometimes simply nonsense. Genji chuckled from between Zenyatta’s thighs, watching the young monk fall apart as if it were an accomplishment he was _oh, so very proud_ of himself for achieving.

                However, Genji did not understand Nepali, so Zenyatta’s pleas went unanswered until he managed to switch back to Japanese. “Genji _please_ …”

                “Yes, Zen?” Genji chirped as he pulled off, a sly grin splitting his lips, red, swollen and slick from all their hard work. “Tell me what you need.”

                “I need you in me,” Zenyatta said, burning and desperate, forgetting to care about embarrassment as he sat up on his elbows. “ _Please_.”

                “Already?” Genji asked, delight in his voice. Zenyatta could only keen in response, feeling strong yet gentle fingers slowly press into the rim of him. The fingers of Genji’s left hand took hold of Zenyatta’s right where it rested near his head; Zenyatta was unable to resist squeezing a little and was joyful for Genji squeezing back. “Gods, you’re cute like this – needy and squirming, _begging_ for me…” The words were soft, almost to himself as Genji looked down at Zenyatta, fondness in his eyes that delighted Zenyatta and made him nervous all the same. _Almost like love…_

                The thought was pushed aside quickly – as nice as it was, there was no point in making assumptions and complicating things. They could talk about their feelings – if Genji truly had any for him – later on. For now, Zenyatta focused on other feelings – like the feeling of Genji’s fingers curling up into his prostate, backing him back and moan loudly. Just as the first time, alone in his room in Nepal, Zenyatta clapped his left hand over his mouth at the noise, looking towards the door.

                “Do not worry,” Genji laughed softly. “My father let me put soundproofing in the walls so I could play music as loud as I liked - they won’t come looking for us.” Genji pressed a kiss to Zenyatta’s cheek trailing up to whisper in his ear, “You sound so hot when you moan like that, I want to hear more.” Zenyatta’s hand fell from his mouth as another moan was teased from him, Genji’s fingers massaging at just the right spot to make his thighs shake.

The fingers retreated, then thrust back, earning Genji a gasp and a buck of Zenyatta’s hips. With his left arm braced over Zenyatta, broad body looming over him, powerful thighs braced beneath his own, and clever fingers within him, Zenyatta felt all but _consumed_ by Genji, trembling as he watched him. Never once did his wicked, glittering smile leave his face, not bothering to hide how he loved watching Zenyatta fall apart before him, moaning his name. Even if he had bothered to hide it on his face, his cock would have given him away – hard, swollen, twitching and slowly dripping pre-cum, Genji looked dangerously close to his finish already.

The thought of Genji penetrating him distracted him just enough from Genji adding a third finger that the sting caught him off-guard. Genji pressed a kiss to Zenyatta’s temple, catching the quiet whimper he had tried to hide.

“Are you alright?” Genji asked, fingers halting their movements. Zenyatta took a deep breath, releasing it shakily.

“Yes, please keep going… but slower, please?”

“Of course,” Genji said, pressing another kiss to his cheek. Zenyatta continued his deeper breaths, relaxing his body as Genji moved, true to his word in moving slowly. Genji’s fingers were thicker than what he was used to, the burning stretch almost unpleasant. Zenyatta closed his eyes and took a deep breath, only to open them as he heard Genji riffle about for something in his bedside table with his other hand. A bottle of lube was now clutched in Genji’s hand; flicking the top open with his thumb, Genji gently removed his fingers, the warmth of his skin replaced with the chill of the lube. Zenyatta jumped slightly, causing Genji to chuckle as he slicked Zenyatta up further, easing the burn.

“Better?”

“Yes,” Zenyatta mewled. The lube made his skin tingle softly where it was smeared, making him mewl as Genji found his prostate once more. “Ahh-! Genji…”

“Want more?” Genji asked, biting his lip. Zenyatta did not quite catch the way Genji squeezed at himself, too busy trying to roll his hips into Genji’s touch.

“Yes, please Genji, I want you,” Zenyatta all but whined. Genji only grinned, carefully removing his fingers and getting a condom from the bedside table. Zenyatta noticed Genji grab something else and quickly throw it into his mouth with his other hand.

“What was that?” Zenyatta asked, surprising Genji as he chewed and swallowed the item. Genji seemed to blush further.

“Uh, it’s sort of a fast-acting cleansing tab. They’re made for camping trips,” Genji said, seeming a bit awkward. “I don’t want to make you wait while I brush my teeth, and I’d _really_ like to keep kissing you…” Zenyatta felt himself blush further as well, a bit surprised yet feeling an undeniable warmth in his chest.

“Then come here,” Zenyatta said, pulling Genji down for a kiss. The cleansing tabs left a slightly powdery taste to the kiss, but Zenyatta could hardly be bothered to care when Genji was sucking on his tongue. He was vaguely aware of the sound and movement caused by Genji opening and putting on the condom, and instinctively spread his legs wider when he felt the press of Genji’s cockhead against his hole. A spike of anxiety coursed through Zenyatta,  though he quickly stamped it out. Genji had done nothing to cause him unwanted pain yet, patient with his inexperience. It was unlikely that would change.

And it seemed that had not changed. Genji gently took both of Zenyatta’s hands into his as they parted their kiss, fingers laced together and braced over Zenyatta’s head. Zenyatta arched into the pressure of Genji entering him, feeling himself blush all over again as Genji stared down at him, watching him for pain and pleasure alike, unmasked fondness in his eyes.

Zenyatta was not sure how many seconds it took for Genji to bottom out inside of him, thighs quivering as he gasped for air he couldn’t seem to find. He’d never been so full before, unable to help the spasms that gripped Genji’s cock. Soft, tender kisses dusted his cheeks, letting him catch his breath before robbing it from him once more with lips and tongue and nibbling teeth.

When Genji broke the kiss, he did not go far, pressing his forehead against Zenyatta’s, green strands spilling across the pigmented burn scars of his jeiba.

“Are you alright?” Genji asked, his voice low as if afraid to break the moment.

“Yes,” came the equally soft, breathless reply. “Please, Genji, _more_. I need you.”

“Gods you’re hot when you beg,” Genji moaned, dragging back his hips only to snap them forward again before Zenyatta could reply.

Bucking wildly into the thrust, a shout torn from his lips, Zenyatta wondered at how good Genji must be to hit his prostate on the first try.

Though Genji’s pace was slow and deep, Zenyatta would not have called it merciful – Genji’s naughty grinding against his prostate with each thrust certainly wasn’t, but Zenyatta could not find the will to care. Genji did eventually release his hands, guiding Zenyatta into kiss after breathless kiss. Unrestrained, Zenyatta could only cling to Genji, moaning and begging in a mix of Nepali and English. He was sure, distantly, that his nails were clawing angry red lines into Genji’s back, shoulders, and arms. But Genji seemed to _like_ that, speeding his movement until he was bent over Zenyatta fully, thrusting hard and fast as he clutched Zenyatta’s thin waist.

With a startled cry, Zenyatta found himself lifted from the bed and Genji leaned backward, pulling him into his lap without removing his cock from inside Zenyatta. The new position pressed Genji into him all the deeper and Zenyatta wanted _more_ , eagerly lifting himself at Genji’s gentle prompt and dropping down again.

“ _Kuso_ ,” Genji gasped, holding Zenyatta’s hips but doing little to move him as he bounced. “You’re amazing, Zenyatta, you feel so good…” Genji’s hips bucked as he spoke, but the rhythm had become unsteady, a sign of Genji’s building pleasure. Zenyatta’s own hips faltered as Genji gripped his cock, precum spilling steadily, his cry of pleasure mixed with Genji’s moans as Zenyatta clenched around him as best he could. “Gods, Zenyatta!”

Zenyatta could only whine in response, gripping Genji’s shoulders, chasing the orgasm he felt building with every stroke on his cock and lift of his hips. Genji’s hands slipped further down to grip Zenyatta’s ass, spreading him wider to allow for Genji’s bucking thrusts to reach as deeply as possible.

“Ah! Genji!” Zenyatta cried out. “Please, please, I’m so – ah!”

Genji’s response didn’t make sense to Zenyatta, breathless Japanese in broken syllables – but the bruising grip on Zenyatta’s ass and needy grinding against his prostate told Zenyatta that Genji was close as well. One last fantasy came to mind, and Zenyatta asked as quick as he could before the thought could embarrass him.

“Please, Genji, bite me,” Zenyatta gasped into Genji’s ear – he didn’t need to ask twice. With an almost beast-like growl, Genji latched onto Zenyatta’s shoulder and bit him hard, timing it just as Genji’s hips went up and Zenyatta’s hips came down. Zenyatta nearly screamed, arching his back at the dual sensations, feeling his limit break, climax reached, hearing Genji groan his name, and warmth, golden, white-hot and familiar.

“Holy shit…” Zenyatta faintly heard Genji whisper through the glow, feeling his shoulders, back, arms, face, everything at once. It was only until he was coming down from his bliss, with Genji blessing kisses to his skin, that Zenyatta realized he Transcended during his orgasm. “What _was_ that? That was amazing…” It took Zenyatta several moments to answer, seeing stars for how hard he came. Genji, though, seemed invigorated – as if he had a particularly successful workout.

“Transcendence,” Zenyatta said, voice barely more than a hoarse whisper, leaning his full weight on Genji as the ninja leaned back against the bed, not caring about the smeared cum between them. Zenyatta almost felt tempted to rub his softening cock against Genji’s belly, just to enjoy the feeling. “It is meant to be a healing technique when used right…”

“Yet you still look tired?” Zenyatta hummed as Genji slowly pulled out and did away with the condom before snuggling back up to him once again to cuddle and clean the rest of them with a rag from a basket of clean laundry.

“Well of course, you did just make me cum harder than I ever have before,” Zenyatta said, feeling the fatigue begin to settle in properly as Genji cleaned him up. Looking up into Genji’s face as he chuckled and tossed away the rag, Zenyatta gave a grin as wicked as Genji’s was. “Congratulations, you can now tell people you’re so good in bed, it counts as a religious experience.”

“ _Oh my Gods, Zenyatta!_ ” Genji howled, laughing so hard it made Zenyatta’s own giggling form shake on top of him.

“Yes, it seems this is the fastest path to inner peace,” Zenyatta continued, almost surprising himself with how happy he was. “Sex and cuddling.”

“Works for me,” Genji said, blushing brightly as he caught his breath from laughing. Zenyatta smiled - he could see this happening again, if luck held out. A hearty meal, a vigorous round of sex before falling asleep, laughing, in each other's arms. How _blissful_.

A chime from Genji’s phone, still in his pants pocket somewhere in the middle of the room, caught their attention – they had been alone so long, it was dinner time.

“I don’t feel like dinner, I’d rather stay here while you sleep,” Genji said, one arm still wrapped tight around Zenyatta.  He didn’t mind – Genji’s rock-solid chest was making for a great pillow, right now. Genji chuckled quietly as he looked down at Zenyatta’s sleepy face. “Rest, Zen, you look exhausted. I’ll bring you food when you wake up.”

“Thank you,” Zenyatta said, hiding his mouth behind his fist as another yawn slipped out. Genji pressed a kiss to his forehead, stroking the back of Zenyatta’s neck in a way that made keeping his eyes open impossible.

Just before he fell asleep, Zenyatta heard Genji whisper, as if to himself, “Gods, I think I’m in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep up with my rambling on Twitter @BLilacs

**Author's Note:**

> How bad does it show that I haven't written smut since 2013?


End file.
